


Sweeter Than Maple

by TheCollegeBoard



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reggie Mantle Being an Asshole, bughead angst, cheronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCollegeBoard/pseuds/TheCollegeBoard
Summary: Remember that Riverdale episode about Jughead's birthday in season 1 where the party gets crashed? This is a different take on that.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Reggie Mantle, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 33





	Sweeter Than Maple

**Author's Note:**

> So, This is a oneshot fic, I wanted to get a feel for writing the characters and also write some Cheronica because the world deserves it. CW for some homophobia towards the end.

Jughead knocked on Archie’s door. He cupped his hands around his mouth before calling out. “You promised me birthday burgers and horror movies, Andrews, and you know better than anyone that I can’t refuse an offer like that.”

“Come on in, Jug!” Archie yelled from inside his house. 

“As long as nobody calls pest control because they saw a 5”10 rat entering your house without your permission.” He mumbled, pulling the screen door back and stepping inside. He looked around before flipping on a light.“I know I like it dark, but what happened here? Were you brooding about V-” Jughead was cut off by the sound of a party blower, Archie jumped out from behind his couch, blowing into a party horn. Jughead clutched his chest in terror before realizing what was going on and relaxing.

“Surprise!” Archie yelled. The living room closet door started opening from inside, and out jumped Betty and Veronica. “Surprise, Jug!” Betty laughed. “Happy Birthday, Jones.” Veronica said as she smiled and awkwardly waved her hand.

“You guys almost gave me a freaking heart attack.” Jughead laughed, “Parties aren’t my favorite, but can tolerate you three.”

“All Betty’s idea.” Archie smiled, Patting Betty on the back.

“Way to throw me under the bus, Arch.” Betty huffed out a laugh before playfully shoving archie on his shoulder. 

“Get used to it.” Archie smiled. 

“Anyways,” Betty started. “Would you mind doing the honors, Veronica?” 

“Of course.” Veronica walked the group to the kitchen. “Now I wouldn’t be paying your tab if this wasn’t a special occasion, but I figured I’d put the Lodge family’s funds to good use today.” She motioned over to the island in Archie’s kitchen, where a large silver platter sat at the center. 

Archie jogged over, grabbing a white towel and tossing it over his wrist, doing the best he could with his face to make an impression reminiscent of a snooty waiter. “Your dinner, Mr. Forsythe.” He feigned a British accent that Jughead snorted at. Archie leaned over to the table, using his thumb, middle, and index fingers to make pulling off the cloche as dramatic as possible. Under it sat an array of burgers and fries, still steaming hot.

“Holy shit.” Jughead laughed.

“But before we get started!” Betty ran over to the living room, walking back slowly, she carried a huge plate with a cake- its fondant exterior made to be that of a burger. “Happy birthday...” she started to sing, her eyes locking with Jughead. 

“Haunting.” Jughead commented.

As Betty, Archie, and Veronica finished singing, Betty put the cake down on the counter next to the platter of burgers. Jughead blew out the candles on his birthday cake. Betty wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. “Happy birthday, Jug.” she spoke softly behind him. He rested his hands around hers. Betty leaned in, pecking him on the side of his cheek before he turned around, kissing her on the lips. 

Veronica smiled at the two of them. “They’re the cutest, aren’t they?” she whispered to Archie as she cocked her head, watching the two in wonder. It was everything she wanted. To feel seen, accepted, loved. “They really are.” Archie said, leaning back on his kitchen counter, sliding his arm behind Veronica. He looked at her, waiting for her gaze to reach his. Veronica felt her teeth grind against each other and her shoulders raise. “B-Bathroom.” She blurted out. 

“Okay...” Archie stared at her, bewildered. 

Veronica sped down the hallway, running up a flight of stairs and heading into the second floor’s bathroom. She flipped the light on, staring at herself in the mirror. She forced herself to take one slow breath. In. Two. Three. Out. Repeat. Again. And one more time. She pushed down the cover of the Toilet seat, sitting down and putting her head in her hands. “Jesus Christ.” She said to herself, taking another breath and leaning back looking to the window, letting her mind drift off. She tried fiddling with the window from the seat, but couldn’t lift it. She got up, and pushed open the window, breathing in the fresh air. She looked out into the street, watching what looked like a parade of teenagers coming down their street. She checked out the front of the flock. Son of a bitch. It couldn’t be. They made their way to the front door. And the house felt like it shook when it flung open.

“You really thought you could have a party without inviting moi? ” She heard the words belted throughout the house by none other than Cheryl Blossom. 

Veronica exited the bathroom and rushed down the staircase, trying to make sense of the commotion. She spotted members of the football team, each carrying a keg and going to different ends of the house Leaning against the railing by the bottom of the staircase in her white fur-coat was Cheryl Blossom, Twisting her locks of furious-red hair around her finger, she looked up from the spider-brooch on her lapel, pretending to just notice Veronica. 

“So glad you could make it! You’re Just in time for the real party to get started.” Cheryl called up to her. Veronica furrowed her brow at Cheryl, who reacted at her confusion with delight. Veronica shot a look to Betty, who was in a panic, then moved along to Jughead, who couldn’t contain his frown as he folded his arms across his chest. Speakers from different corners of the house had begun blaring music with bass lines so strong it made Veronica’s legs feel like Jelly. Reggie Mantle made his way around the house, pouring way more than a single shot of vodka into every cup he could as more and more students from Riverdale High flooded the house.. Veronica looked at Archie, who met her gaze before shrugging, downing a shot and entering the sea of people dancing in his house. Jughead stormed downstairs followed by Betty, who clung to his arm. Making his way into the basement, he spun around, forcing her hand off.

“Jug, I’m sorry. You know I didn’t want the party to get this crazy.” Betty let out a nervous laugh; it was met with Jughead’s silence. She watched him seeth.

“We wouldn’t be in this mess if you didn’t have a party in the first place.” Jughead glared at her.

“What were we supposed to do, Jug, just let you spend your birthday alone? Do you know how depressing that sounds?”

“Well if you knew the first thing about me, Betty, you’d know that I’m my happiest when I’m alone. I could have spent this night watching movies with Archie, which is the wonderful lie you came up with to get me here, but instead I’m stuck at some rager that’s apparently in my honor.” He gestured, flinging his hand toward the ceiling.

“I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Well maybe the best thing for you to do would’ve been nothing.” Jughead felt the venom in his words, pangs of guilt weighing him down the moment they left his mouth. Tears rolled down Betty’s cheeks.

\--

Veronica stood in front of Cheryl, who stopped sipping her drink from her perch on the staircase to glare. 

“What’s your problem, Lodge?”

“My problem? How about you dicks crashing my friend’s birthday for starters? Seriously, what the hell, Cheryl?”

“Oh please, we’re doing you guys a favor, saving you from having some depressing little ‘get-together’ for Jughead Jones of all people. Besides, He and Betty seized the opportunity and ran off together, so you're welcome for giving them their moment.” Cheryl pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. Veronica scoffed and rolled her eyes.. Cheryl glanced at Veronica, looking her up and down before looking off, watching the party unfold. She watched Archie Andrews flail without rhythm amongst the crowd. She guessed that as drunk as he was, his years of football practice made him strong enough to stay afloat the sea of bodies. From where she was, the amount of people in her way made moving from her perch on the staircase too much of a hassle just to get another drink. 

“You’re not even paying attention to this conversation.” Veronica huffed. “Maybe if you thought about anyone but yourself, you’d have noticed that the things you do make other people uncomfortable. That’s why Betty and Jughead left.”

“Of course I noticed. There’s no point in hellraising if it’s just harmless. Lodge.”

Veronica stayed focused on Cheryl, trying to understand.“What’s your damage, Cheryl? Why keep at it?”

“What are you going to do, stop me?” The redhead stood up, finishing her drink and walking up the staircase. As she moved past Veronica, their arms brushed against each-other, and Cheryl’s hair swung in her face. Veronica was annoyed, but the aroma of cherries coupled with a hint of vanilla ambushed her, soothing her as she breathed in. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise and her cheeks warm. She hadn’t even had a drink yet. She was going to need to fix that.

\--

Jughead paced around the room, one hand covering his mouth, thumb pressing against his cheek. He stared at her, for a moment, shaking his head before speaking.

“Do you know what’s crazy to me?” Jughead said, watching Betty. She stayed with her back turned to him, pretending to inspect the room around them. “You know how with horror movies, you can be scared for the characters, but you never feel like you’re in any real danger?” He held onto the thought for a moment, stifling a chuckle. “It’s strange really, because for romance movies, when you watch these fake couples force themselves to love each-other for a paycheck, you feel it. You can feel how much they care about each-other, how much they want to spend their lives together, you know it’s real, because why wouldn’t it be? And part of you even hopes the actors are falling in love with each-other right then and there, because that would make it even sweeter.” He started to look around the room, studying the bits and pieces of Archie’s garage, thinking about how each tool in the room had been used for something. Everything fulfilled its use; nothing was out of place. “But it’s fake.” He felt the lump in his throat. “You know it, the actors know it, everyone does, but it’s so bright, so good, so happy, everyone wants to love like that. When they’re watching those couples get together, they’re hoping to god that they’ll find something like that in real life, and who could blame them? You know? Where’s the harm in something like that? It lets them dream, but it almost feels like those movies have ruined it all for me.” Jughead walked to the garage door. “It’s like, I’ll never have what a romcom couple has, because it’s perfect!” He let go of the door, throwing his hands into the air. “And why even try to, when you can just watch the next one, and get it instantly? They aren’t real life, they know that, and we know that, it’s what they’re there for, so why even bother? Nobody can be that. You can’t force someone to be perfect for you; why would you try?” Jughead scoffed. He turned the doorknob and walked out of the garage, back into the party. 

\--

Betty swung the door open and pushed her way through the crowd of people. She made her way to the island in the kitchen, spotting Veronica, who was fixing herself a drink.

“Mind pouring me a cup, V?”

“Only if you tell me what’s going on with you. Your face is bright red, B.”

“I tried to do something good for Jug and it fucking spins out of control.”

“He’s mad at you?”

“More than mad. I’m not even sure we’re still together.”

“You know what? Forget him, at the very least least for the night. After all the effort you put in, deserve to catch a break anyways.” She poured Betty a red solo cup, stopping at the halfway point.

“Right? I’m tired! I’ve worked my ass off for someone who doesn’t appreciate anything I do!” Betty grabbed the cup and took a sip. her lips puckered and she almost spit it out. “What is this exactly??”

“One of the Bulldogs just set the pitcher down here when they stormed the place.” Veronica laughed, pouring a little more into her own cup. “You think it’s that bad?” 

“I don’t know how you can handle this stuff.”

“Follow my lead, Bee, You need this. It’s your junior year, and you deserve to spend it free of boy troubles!” She locked her elbow with Betty's, the both lifting their cups into their mouths, and not letting them down until their drinks were finished. 

Veronica reeled back for a moment, then regained her balance. “Yep, I think I’m ready.”

“For?” Betty coughed.

“Cheryl.” 

\--

Veronica went up the stairs, glancing at the party from above. She could make out Archie’s flailing (dancing would have been too generous a statement) from the rest of the crowd, and smirked. Leave it to Archie Andrews to enjoy whatever the universe threw at him, even if it was wrecking his house. He may as well get as much out of it as he can before he had to deal with the consequences, Veronica thought. She reached the second floor of the house, and walked along the hallway. Cheryl had to be in one of these rooms. She wasn’t anywhere to be seen throughout the house, and it wasn’t like ‘Cheryl Bombshell’ to leave a party early. Past the bathroom, she noticed the door to Archie's bedroom was still a crack open. Veronica tiptoed to the door, peering through to see Cheryl sitting on Archie’s bed, looking out the window. As lightly as she possibly could, she pushed against the door, trying not to alarm Cheryl. As she leaned into the door, she felt the effect of the Riverdale Bulldogs’ mystery punch setting in. Veronica’s grip loosened from the knob and her weight carried her through, the door flung open and she landed on the floor.

“Christ!” Cheryl jumped up from the bed. “Maybe they don’t have manners back in new york, but you’re supposed to knock before entering, you buffoon!”

“I’msorry” Veronica’s words slurred a bit as she moved to sit up, knees against the ground. “I didn’t wanna disturb you.”

“And yet you did.” Cheryl glared.

“To be fair...” Veronica stumbled as she grabbed the bed, pulling herself up. As she put her other hand out, Cheryl caught it, pulling her up. Veronica was too tipsy to hide her grin. “To be fair, You’re really pretty.” 

Cheryl felt her nose twitch as she suppressed a smile. “That’s your reason for intruding?” Cheryl exhaled, sitting back down on the bed. 

“What was I gonna do, leave you alone?” Veronica pulled herself up, laying her head on Cheryl’s lap. Cheryl felt her arms start to relax as she put her hands on Veronica’s shoulders. “Look at you, getting handsy.” Veronica kept grinning. 

“Oh. I wasn’t thinking.” The color of Cheryl’s cheeks started to match her hair as she froze up again. 

“I wasn’t complaining.” Veronica cooed, “I happen to like you when you’re out of your shell.” She lifted her right hand across her chest, resting it on top of Cheryl’s hand. 

Cheryl smiled, holding Veronica’s hand. “It’s a shame you won’t remember this moment when you’re sober.”

Veronica sat up slowly, grazing her cheek against Cheryl’s neck before pulling back, their eyes met. “I’m not going to forget.” Veronica’s heart was fluttering, her cheeks burning. She brought her hands down, resting them around Cheryl’s waist and then leaned in, kissing her. She felt Cheryl’s arms wrap around her, pulling her closer. She smiled, laughing for a moment and looking Cheryl in the eyes. 

“What?” Cheryl whispered.

“You’re just really good at this.” Veronica smiled, leaning back in. She kissed Cheryl on the cheek before going back to her lips.

The door flung open, Archie fell backwards into his room, crashing to the ground with Reggie Mantle on top of him. 

Cheryl froze up, standing up and dusting herself off. “Does nobody fucking knock in this house?”

Veronica watched the fear creep into Cheryl’s expression. She tugged at Cheryl’s hand, but Cheryl swiped her hand back.

“Why’re you guys in my room?” Archie blurted out.

Reggie stood back up, eyeing the two, before looking at Archie and huffing. “Red, you’re telling me you have no idea?”

Archie’s eyes widened, looking at Veronica, who shrugged and motioned with her head to Reggie. Archie pursed his lips and shrugged back at her in utter confusion. Cheryl darted out of the room. 

“Arch, it’s obvious.” Reggie stepped back for a moment. 

“Wait.” Veronica tried to call after him.

Reggie stumbled down the staircase, getting to the bottom, and belting as loud as he possibly could “Hey, everybody!” a couple heads turned, before he shouted again. “Riverdale’s got a new couple, Everybody!” He had the attention of the party. “Cheryl Blossom,” everyone stopped talking. “And Veronica Lodge, are huge fucking LESBOS!” people started whispering, staring at Veronica, who was storming down the staircase. Heads kept turning, looking for Cheryl.

Veronica met Reggie, who stood, in the middle of the front door’s frame, hands gripping either side. “Why would you do something like that?” she stammered. “I mean, sure, people knew I was bi, whatever. but why would you out Cheryl like that?”

Reggie wiped his nose with the side of his fist. “Come on.” He laughed. “It was fucking harmless.” He looked Veronica in the eyes. “Besides, the bitch needed to be taken down a peg.”

Veronica decked Reggie in the face, knocking him out of the door-frame. He stumbled into Archie’s front yard, falling down. Veronica recoiled, pulling her fist back in pain, but stifling it and standing firm. She took a look at Reggie, who laid flat on the ground, then turned back to Archie, mouthing “sorry” to him, cringing a bit.

Betty walked up to Veronica, taking a swig of her drink before addressing everyone. “Party’s over! Get the hell out!” She put her hand on Veronica’s shoulder.

\--

Archie, Jughead, Betty, and Veronica all sat on different couches in Archie’s living room. Jughead stayed silent. Archie stared up at the ceiling. Veronica looked across the house at the mess left by the party. Betty looked at Veronica. “So, you and Cheryl, huh?”

Veronica nodded.”The heart wants what it wants, right?” “Speaking of, I’m sorry I knocked out your boy-toy.” Veronica looked at Archie.

“You packed a hell of a punch.” Jughead spoke up.

“You’re right about that, Jug.” Archie said. “And honestly? No worries, Ronnie. He was being an asshole, I don’t blame you. You care about Cheryl and you were sticking up for her.” 

“I’ve been calling her and she won’t even respond.”

“Just give her some time.” Betty looked at Veronica. I’m sure she’ll turn up at some point.

Veronica nodded again.“What a party, though.” She leaned back into her chair. “Happy birthday, Jug.”


End file.
